The Robin's Rank
by ZombyROBIN
Summary: ONESHOT : Tim Drake has received a message unsigned. He goes to that warehouse and finds someone he shouldn't face.


**Author's Note :** _Hi everybody ! This is my second english fanfiction. I'm a french student and I really want to improve my english. It's a start but I really like to hear from you. Feel free to tell me what's wrong or good. Comments, comments, comments :)_

* * *

Come one step closer.

You're nearly standing where I wanted you to be.

You're walking slowly, scanning the entire abandoned warehouse. You're not confident at all in the place. The lights are missing and a grim atmosphere has been settling since you came in. Some rats reveal themselves and scare you for a while. But restlessness is quickly getting you. It's late in the night, freezing outside, but here you are, responding to my message.

Scanning the warehouse won't help you find me or discover some tricks I have plan on you. You can't find me. I observe you from a morsel of shadow, high enough not to be detected by your X-ray. Come on Robin, you didn't think you would catch me that easily. We were trained by the same master.

Let's be honest, you've only been trained by Him because Robin's place was vacant. Only because He couldn't reach me before the explosion. I died under His eyes. He hardly forgives himself for what happened. He has punished himself every way he could : losing thieves, being hit by enemies, letting a thousand volts run through Him, letting madness run through His muscles so that he could hit his opponent harder and harder … He was going down every second he couldn't find a way to avenge my death. But since the day that Nightwing introduce you and you're, so called impressive skills, he has admitted that only a sidekick could save Him.

So he took you by His side. Only because you were here when he needed it most. Not because it was YOU. He chose me the day he discovered me stealing His car. He knew deep inside of Him I was the man who could replace Nightwing. He chose me because He wanted it. But you, Tim Drake, are only by his side because he had no other choice. Nightwing insisted on giving you a try and convincing Batman you were the perfect sidekick. He admitted you could fit the bill. Nothing more. And then you forgot the reason why you're part of this story. And I think it's time to remind you that the real Robin hasn't gone and you don't deserve this anymore. You have served your time. Now Batman must know I'm alive. He must know Jason Todd, the second Robin, has come back from the dead to retrieve his rights.

You shiver a second, trying to hide this weakness by grabbing your stick, ready to attack the unknown. It's quite fun to see you act that way. An other reason why you shouldn't be Robin any longer. Hadn't Bruce taught you to hide your weakness under any circumstances ? Because I could use it against you. But lucky you : I didn't send you this message to see your body freezing. I'm worth more than that.

"C'mon ! I know you're here ! Show yourself !"

His loud voice resonates in the abandoned warehouse. Some rats flee as fast as they can, catching Robin's attention. I just can't admit Bruce Wayne accepted this little stupid boy. I'm far more intelligent under those circumstances. Since he walked in the warehouse, I have already counted three mistakes. He scans the room even harder. His head is now exploring up and down the way he should have done before entering the place. I can see his black and white mask with a redish glow over it. Good Robin, you're finally using you're Night Vision. How clever indeed !

But now it's my turn to be fed up with the situation. You're getting closer to the point I wanted you to stand. It's time I acted. I move lightly and slowly from beam to beam. You don't notice anything. I keep going on while keeping an eye on you. I clearly want to scare you to death, so I go backward to appear behind you as close as I can. I doubt you'll be able to defend yourself from this.

"Don't tell me you're afraid !"

Yeah right. Now the little bird wants to challenge me … I mean … the unknown. I don't think you'll feel that stronger when you find out who really sent you that message. I thrust in the air, falling fast to the ground and sit up right behind Robin. The sound of my landing resonates in the entire warehouse, scaring the rest of the rats. As I was expecting it, Robin turns nervously on himself, losing balance, stepping backward and making space between each other. You don't even try to touch me … how predictable.

He lets out a sigh. Fear is getting you. You weren't expecting this. A smile takes shape on my mouth but I doubt you could see it because of my mask. My red metal mask is entirely covering my face. A mask Rah's Al Guhl made for me. He offered it to me so as to hide from the Caped Crusader. But he didn't expect I would provoke him either. And my first target is right in front of me, gasping loudly.

"So I guess you're the one who sent me the message !"

If I really wanted to, I could break your bones right away ! But I need you to deliver an other message and it breaks my heart to let you leave.

"What an incredible detective I have found ! Are you sure you have solved this by yourself ?"

I don't like humor. It's not my style to seduce opponent. I usually warn them or insult them, but this person in front of me wouldn't understand a thing. You respond to it by threatening me with your stick. It lashes the air and then points it on me. My indifference surprises you a little but don't change your position either way. Your glowing mask lights your face and I can read lack of understanding. I'm sure you were expecting someone you knew and make it all sense.

"I'm glad you have found the place, anyway ! I was afraid you might get lost in this area !"

"Stop having fun ! What do you want from me ?"

"I want what belongs to me … "

"What do I have to do with this ?"

You're getting nervous. No, you can't be that naive. Bruce must have told him everything about the other Robins. Let's try with a simple clue.

"Let's say I know you more than you think ! Especially why you got that rank !"

"I doubt it ! I've never seen you in my life before !"

"Oh really ? But how can you be so sure when I'm actually wearing a mask right now ?"

This question seems to irritate you. You don't like being fooled by someone you don't know. Interesting …

"Then take it off Funny Man !"

"Look … I won't waste my time any longer … "

My hands move toward my hip to grab my weapons. You see my move and threatens me again with your ninja stick.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you !"

"If I were you … I would learn from my enemies before doing anything stupid !"

"You don't scare me !"

"It's only because you don't know me yet !"

My voice is getting dark as the situation becomes too slow and useless. I need to get ride of it and deliver the message quickly. I can't stand you anymore. You're pathetic and insult me by being the Robin I have always feared to be.

"Your message didn't really help ! I guess you were expecting my surprise !"

"Indeed !"

A good point. You're finally being intelligent. That's true, I wasn't expecting you to know who your opponent will be.

"So tell me ! Who are you ?"

"Someone you will hardly forget after that night !"

In a second, I reach my weapons and target his face. You don't move. It's your habit to be threaten by enemies. I must admit it, you have guts. The atmosphere is getting hard and uncomfortable. We both are ready to fight. But before it begins, I need to give you my message. After that, after kicking your ass, I surely leave you dying. Almost dying. You'll need your tongue to talk to Him.

"I bring you here to deliver this message …"

You listen to me. You never takes your eyes off me … I mean … your mask. I have your attention. You're ready to hear this.

"… Tell the old man that the dead child has survived !"

I can't read the emotions through your eyes but the little movement of your stick tells me you understand.

"And tell Him I disapprove his choice by taking YOU by his side !"

"… Jason ?"

This revelation makes you lost your defend position. Your face is smoother than a second ago. You seem to apologize for Him. The stick touches the ground. You look at me with fear. Yes Robin. It's a dead standing in front of you, ready to kick your ass.

"I'm gonna tear you apart, Boy Wonder, for taking my place !"

I whisper these words as I feel my blood running throughout me. It feels good. It feels revenge.

In a second, I charge into you. You jump to avoid my attack. You roll on the floor and sit up right away. You're fast, I give you that. Let's see how long you can hold it. I fire at you. I don't care if it hurts you or not. I'll just try not kill you but I can't assure that. It's too tempting.

"I only become Robin because Batman has asked me for it ! He couldn't do it without a sidekick ! I'm the one who help fighting his depression !"

"That's where you're wrong ! …"

We move fast. I hit your face with my elbow. Your body lost balance. The stick helps you to stand on your feet. You fight back. I hit your belly with my knee in responds. Your stick lashes the air and tries to hit my face but I ward off each of your attack. I hit your sweet face even harder, break your back with my metal shoes, cut your breath with my knee deep in your belly. You don't give up. Your stick is your partner and fights for you instead of facing me with your bare hands. I can see a trickle of blood flowing from your mouth.

We stand by for a moment, facing each other.

"… He has found an other fool boy to replace me ! He sees me through you !"

These last words hurt your feelings. You growl at me, and you move fast to reach my face and hit it with your stick. But I begin to understand how you fight. And I step backward to avoid your attack. As your body is landing to the ground, I take the chance to hit your spine and throw you off. You scream. I can see a wound bleeding on your back. That might be because of my metal protective elbow.

That's why I didn't like the Robin's outfit : it's not enough protective covering. A simple mask on the face, a red chest, green leggings and light shoes. A vulnerable hero. I don't regret this part of the job. My current outfit is far more protective covering. I challenge one man to make my blood flow out of me. And you're not that one.

I don't stop hitting you. Your acrobat skills give you some moments to take your breath. But you begin to shatter. My moves are far more violent. I'm more trained than you. And you don't know what being awaken from the dead is. All these strength, these wills you try to fight back when you're a hero just rise more and more after a resurrection. Someone gave me a second chance and I just don't want to waste it. I'm not going to waste my life anymore. Batman gave me a home, a reason to fight the outlaws, but now … it's different. Even if I owe him everything, I don't want to be by his side once again. I don't really want to challenge him … but this … this thing he didn't do … that revenge he didn't make … just drives me wild. I will kill him for sure … I've come back in Gotham City just to kill the psychotic killer : to kill the Joker. The one who took me away from Him.

This face I'll never forget … This laugh I'll always hear in my head … This revenge I'll accomplish … It's just a matter of time. And I know Joker has got his eyes on Batman. That's why I have to tell him I'm alive. So that Joker will know it too. And maybe he'll try to find me so as to get to Batman. But this time, I won't allow it. He'll be mine.

By these thoughts, my fists tense even harder. I hit Robin's face so hard that he lands violently on the ground. The sound of his back resonates in the entire warehouse. I got you ! Now your ninja stick will be useless. I step forward, grabbing the stick and throwing it away. You try to get back on your feet. This time you don't shiver because of the cold. You shiver because of the strength leaving your body. You're broken … a vulnerable bird. I cut down your wings, now your mind is blurred. But before you could get on your feet, I lean your broken body with my foot on your shoulder. It was too easy. I was expecting a better fight.

Your head is nearly red, your outfit is into pieces. I'd like to say I'm sorry for that, but I can't. You have taken a dangerous rank so you have to assume it … like I did. Your breath is irregular. You suffer. I like it. Like I said, I'll let you down here dying. Just enough to ask for help and tell Him what I said. This body around my feet tries to stand one last time in the fight. Its hands run toward the utility belt. I kneel down around him crushing his arms. He lets out a sigh. He can't feel anymore pain than he's already getting through. Now his strength is leaving him. He's not even responding. All my body-weight on his arms and no fight back. I reach his limits.

"Call me Red Hood, little BirdBoy !"

The best of it all : leaving him with a broken body and a haunted mind. I walk slowly to the exit, enjoying the moment thoroughly. Before leaving, I turn my head over my shoulder and take a look at the broken boy. I remember Joker doing this move with that crowbar. The tool of my death. And now, I'm the man of Tim Drake's agony. I wait the day he'll be looking for his revenge. And that day will be the day I erase the Robin's rank. It should have been the case the day I died.

* * *

**Author's Note :**_ I hope you liked it ! At the first place, I wanted to write a short text. But I couldn't resist to hit Tim Drake so … here we are … a FULL oneshot ! ^^ I hope my english is not that bad and you could understand everything ! :)_


End file.
